


If I Never Knew You

by MeMyselfAndTheVoices



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndTheVoices/pseuds/MeMyselfAndTheVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki looses the most important thing in his life....... You.<br/>songfic filled to the brim with angst and heartbreak. song is "if i never knew you" from Pocahontas. why did i write this????</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Never Knew You

"you have escaped once already, i now sentence you to life in prison with no contact from anyone. As for your whore, she will be exiled to Midgaurd to spend the rest of her days in solitude as punishment for helping you escape again."

Odin's words rand through the halls, sealing both you and your beloveds fate. At the sound of his staff banging on the ground both of you were dragged from the throne room, him back to his isolated cell and you to grab what little belongings you had before being escorted to the bio-frost. You fought back the tears threatening to escape your eyes as you were dragged to your small room in the servants quarters, but burst into tears the moment you were left alone.  
You sat sobbing until there was a soft knock on your door.

"_(y/n)_ i heard you were back, are you alright? There are guards outside your door and they don't look happy..." the voice of your best friend and fellow servant rang through the small room, but she stopped talking when she noticed the state you were in.

"-(y/n)_ what's wrong?!!" she shouted as she ran over to you, trying to comfort your trembling form.

"t-they found us...." you began, "we were hiding on Midguard, in my old home, the one i lived at before i was brought here, we thought we were safe.... But they found us..... And now.... And now I'm never gonna see him again!!!!" you said as you began to cry again.

"don't say that, I'm sure we can Chang shifts so your the one who brings him his food like we did before, or we could-"

" I've been banished", you cut her off. "I have to leave for Midguard today and I'm never coming back...." you said sadly.

Your friend however was having none of your mortal chick flick bullshit, so she quickly grabbed your arms and dragged you out of your room.

"just getting her some good food before we go" she said as the guards gave her a puzzled look.  
"we wouldn't want her to starve on that awful Midgaurdian food would we?"

The guards looked at each other before nodding. " make it quick" one of them said. Your friend nodded before dragging you down the hallway, past the kitchen, to the dungeon.

Your eyes widened with shock as she charmed her way Past those guards too, saying that some of your belongings that you want back are in there. She stayed to chat with them as an added distraction as you slipped past them and headed straight to your loves cell.

~

He heard footsteps approach but thought nothing of it. various guards have been coming to mock him all day.

"so" his voice rang out, echoing in the silence, "have you come to make fun of me as well?"

"you know I would never do that." your voice rang out, making him immediately sit up in shock.

~

"_(y-y/n)_" he stuttered, amazed that you were standing before him, "h-how-"

"I had to see you" you cut him off, rushing forward only to be stopped by the magic barrier that separated You two.

"it's not fair!" you cried pounding the barrier for emphasis. "you don't deserve this!"

"I'm afraid my love i do" he said sadly, "I have caused much grief and hurt many people-"

"and you regret everything you've done! Dose nobody believe in forgiveness anymore?!!"

"you do my love, and it was enough to save me."

His words rang through your mind , stopping you mid-rant. You stared at him for a few seconds before casting your eyes downward and looking away.

"I'm sorry..." your voice rang out as you tried to once again fight tears that threatened to escape.

"I was careless and slow.... You were captured because of me..... It's all my fault...."

"that's not true" he said softly, but you shook your head.

"it would have been better if we had never met."

"_(y/n)_ look at me..." he said and you slowly turned around.

"I would rather stay an eternity in this cell, then go a single day without knowing you

If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be"

You smiled softly as you recognized the song. It was from Pocahontas, the first movie you had shown him.

"And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me"

Tears began to slide down your face as you remembered that night, how you bullied him into agreeing to watch the movie, and how he wouldn't admit how much he loved it when it was over.

"In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes"

He placed his hands on the barrier and leaned in close as you wiped the tears from your face.

"And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you"

You placed your hands on the barrier too, and leaned your forehead against what would have been his chest had you not been separated.

"If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you"

Your voice was shaky as you began to sing as well.

"I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night"

You looked up into his eyes as you began to sing together, your soft voice complimenting his perfectly.

"But still my heart is singing  
We were right  
For...  
If I never knew you  
(there's no moment I regret)  
If I never knew this love  
(since the moment that we met)  
I would have no inkling of  
(if our time has gone to fast)  
How precious life can be.....  
(I've lived at last.....)"

"_(y/n)_?"you heard your friend call softly, "its time to go."

"goodbye my love" he called out softly at your retreating form. You left the dungeon slowly, leaving behind your one bit of happiness in your life.

~  
Loki sighed as he watched you leave, his one bit of light in the never-ending darkness of his life. Once you were out of sight He laid his head against the barrier as tears slid down his face  
"and I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through.......

Empty as the sky...

Never knowing why.....

Lost forever.......

If I never knew you.........."

~the end~

[(hope your heart broke)]


End file.
